Moments: Things Get Burnt on Bonfire Night
by ObsessiveDevil
Summary: After the Fiasco on Halloween Roy had plans, which were ruined by Bradley, Fireworks, and the Fullmetal Alchemist with a sparkler. Royed. Uke!Roy. 2nd in the Things series.


**Things Get BURNT on Guy Fawkes Night**

**RoyEd Fan Fiction**

**ObsessiveDevil23**

**Gift Fic for xCastielsGirlx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, I am not making any money from this**

**Just a note for the non British pleople who don't celebrate Bonfire Night of the 5th of November. Guy Fawkes, amongst other conspiritors, in a Catholic bid against the protestants, had this crazy idea to blow up Parliament along with James, in 1605. But silly them, one of their cheif conspiritors was a good mate of Ol' James 1st of England, VI of Scotland, and sent the Scotty a letter warning him about it. So it never really came to much. Still, because of James' AMAZING ability to interpret the letter and catch the conspiritors, and because we're a royalist protestant country, we have fun making dolls of Guy Fawkes and burning them on bonfires, and setting off fireworks (which you need gunpowder for) and stuff. **

**Remember Remeber the 5th of November**

**Gunpowder, Treason and Plot**

**I see no Reason why Gunpowder Treason**

**Should ever be Forgot.**

Roy was sorely tempted to flip his middle finger up at the fuehrer, which, you know, isn't always the best thing to do.

Instead he said;

"Of course your Excellency." with a sickly sweet smile plastered on his face and his hand held up in solute. His left eyebrow might be twitching just a little, but heck, if smiling and making pleasantries in any way helped him move up in the military, then gate-forbid he would get down on his hands and knees and kiss the man's feet.

Maybe.

Depending on who was watching.

"Good." The fuehrer replied. "I shall leave the matter to you and your team then. I am glad to have the assistance of such a competent State Alchemist Mustang."

Roy made all the right noises and blushing acceptance of the compliments, whilst simultaneously wondering how fast Bradley could draw his sword, and if it was faster then he could click.

He watched the man's retreating back, bodyguards in toe and scanning the surrounding area with a look of pompous self-importance that made Roy wanna hurl, and sighed at his lost plans for the evening. Their went his inventive revenge for what Ed had started five days before. He shook his head to clear the thoughts of that night, remember that Ed had barely spoken two words at him since they settled back in to office life after that dreadful party and the decidedly less dreadful events back at Ed's apartment. The plan had been to use tonight as an excuse to… uh… return the favour.

"Remember, Remember the fifth of November ~" Sang a little girl, walking past the gates of Military HQ, where Roy had been cornered by Bradley, with her mother. The older woman smiled, and the little girl, of all things, waved at him. Roy blinked at her, wondering if he knew them.

"Are there fireworks tonight sir?" The girl asked, a huge grin on her face. The woman shushed her, but she was also smiling. The fever was bright in Central. Everybody here loved an excuse for a party and kids loved the sparklers and Catherine Wheels. Roy remembered when he was a kid, even when he was a teenager, as soon as he had a sparkler in his hand he was suddenly five years old again.

"Yes." He eventually replied, making the girl giggle and clap her fluffy gloved hands. They matched her hat and scarf. Roy expected she had a father back home that was a bit like Hughes. He carried on, just because she was cute; "In fact, make sure to look at HQ tonight, and I'll make sure to put on a good show kay?" He winked for good measure, making her giggle uncontrollably. The mother smiled good-naturedly.

"The man's teasing you darling." She measured. "He can't promise that unless he's in charge of the display."

The girl turned to him with wide-doe eyes, already filling with tears, so Roy made sure to give the woman his best glare.

"Actually, I am in charge of the display. The Fuhrer just asked me. Fire displays are somewhat of a speciality of mine."

The woman rose an eyebrow, but the girl was happy again, and the two went on their way making Roy feel slightly out of place. He jumped a mile when something cold and hard touched his ass.

"What the-" He span round. "Fullmetal?"

Ed held up his Automail hand, grinning, whilst Roy's own hands were protecting his abused behind. Ed poked his tongue out.

"I saw that, Mr. Good-Deed."

Roy felt himself flush slightly, relaxing his stance now that he knew it was just Ed. Although, given the last time he'd trusted Ed he'd ended up cuffed and molested, that probably wasn't the best idea. Still, having Ed do not quite innocent things to his ass was better than having Hawkeye shooting it. Maybe.

"What? I'm not allowed to be nice? I know you think I'm an unrelenting Colonel Bastard Fullmetal but-"

He found himself involuntarily yanked down so the shorter male could place a small, chaste kiss on his lips. Still, it was enough to completely shut the man up - along with look around to make sure he wasn't about to get a court martial.

"I don't think that." He replied cutely, smiling now that his Colonel was more docile and cute. "Now, didn't you just promise a little girl you were going to give her the best damn fireworks display she'd ever seen? I'd get to work if I was you."

- X -

Later that evening, having alchemically stuffed as much gunpowder in to as many shells to make as many fireworks as was perhaps possible, Roy felt satisfied with himself. He'd set all up so it would only take one click and everything would be set off in succession. There were Catherine wheels plastered around the HQ courtyard, where soldiers were beginning to gather with their families (and Roy would not admit he was perhaps looking for that little girl and her mum, just so he could prove that woman wrong). Each and everyone of them had a sparkler in their hands, ready for him to set alight with some clever handy-work later, and Roy could already see people handing out cups of soup and marshmallows which they had somehow roasted without a bonfire yet being lit. Everyone was in their ski hats and scarves, gloves in their fingertips and coats pulled tight around them against the chilly November air. Every year the joke went out that Guy Fawkes had been so insensitive, trying to blow up Parliament in November, why had he not chosen a summer month instead? Of course, the atmosphere meant the repetition was no less amusing.

Roy could spot Riza with her sparkler ready to go, a look of determination on her face like she was trying to keep her cool exterior, but loosing in the face of wanting to write her name with the sparks. It was dark, but Roy couldn't see Black Hayate, so assumed the dog was staying clear - after all, most animals weren't a great fan of things that went bang. He checked his pocket watch, forty five second count down till the finally, where three little clicks should set off a world of fiery frenzy right in the spectators hands, throughout the trees and above their heads in the inky black sky. They'd been lucky the rain had held out, Roy especially, as he really couldn't deal with any useless comments having been forced in to creating a fireworks display within three hours. He took his place in the audience, between Riza and Breda, pulled off his woolly glove to reveal his ignition one underneath, aimed in the darkness, and clicked, setting off a stream of Catherine wheels and alighting happy applaud from the audience. He aimed again, clicking - knowing the fireworks had a three second delay while the fuse fizzled out, and used that time to focus his energy on the massive around of sparklers that needed pin point accuracy. Two seconds later, when he could see the fuse was almost out, he clicked again. The gasps from the audience were enough of a reward. Especially hearing Riza genuinely laugh delightedly next to him. He grinned at her.

It had all gone perfectly to plan. Or at least, this plan had. He was still annoyed he had been delayed in showing his tricks to Ed. Of course, knowing Fullmetal the kid was probably sat somewhere in the crowd with a sparkler and a cup of soup and complaining the flames weren't yellow enough, and all the gunpowder being shot in to the air should make the flames go a brighter yellow and obviously that was Roy's fault.

He pulled his woolly glove back on over the top of his ignition one, and felt someone he couldn't really see through the darkness and the crowds and the smoke from the fireworks and the Catherine Wheels tug him away from the main courtyard. Once they were further in to the wood of HQ it was darker, and he found it hard for his eyes to adjust to the dark. Squinting, he made out something faintly golden.

"Here, click and two o'clock, 85 degree angle from your foot."

Roy, blindly, fished out his ignition gloves again and did as the voice of Edward Elric demanded, finding himself lighting up another sparkler. He frowned.

"How'd you manage to avoid me lighting that the first time?"

Ed grinned.

"I only picked it up from the pile after you finished showing off. Nice work out there." Roy wondered if it was normal to feel so happy being complimented by ones subordinate. Ed shrugged at the lack of response and started pulling him further in to the wood, lead by the light of the sparkler that was rapidly running out, until they came to another clearing, where the moon gave them a bit of natural light. "They don't need you back there do they?"

Roy shrugged.

"I think I did an alright job of making it all self-sufficient."

Ed nodded, pointing at what looked like a pile of dismembered trees.

"Help out will you? I can barely see you in this light."

Roy sighed, clicking one more time at the log pile, and seeing it roar into a dragon of flames. It flickered blue, purple, green, blood red, then calmed to yellowy orange again. He watched it reach into the sky, then simmer back down to a more manageable tempo. He noticed Ed watching it too.

"Does it scare you?" He asked, trying not to remind himself of how those words had been used against him of Halloween. Ed shrugged.

"Most people are a little scared of fire I guess." He replied, honesty slipping in to his tone. Roy admired him for it. But the boy went on. "Have you ever hurt yourself, with the flames."

Roy almost laughed.

"All the time when I was practising. I still have the scars." He pulled his sleeve up, not afraid to show them to people, just preferable to long sleeves most of the time. Ed stared at them blatantly, then made Roy jump as cold Automail fingers traced the thin white lines that danced up his arms.

Roy tried desperately not to think of all the other places he had burn marks that Ed might wish to trace.

When had the boy become to touchy feely anyway?

"Do they hurt?" The golden eyed boy asked. Roy gently shook his head.

"A few of the deeper ones are a little sensitive sometimes. But even then only if something hot touches them."

Roy felt Ed take his hand in the boys flesh one, gently and warm, as a fluffy glove was covering it, and noticed his entirely Automail arm was left free to the cold air. The first time he'd noticed it, but he knew instantly that Ed had something up his sleeve to do with it, because otherwise he wouldn't want to show it off. He glared at it before he realised it, and yelled out in actually shock and he watched the boy plunge his Automail hand in to the bonfire. He stepped forward, as if he could reach in and yank the hand back out, but Ed's other hand held him back.

They were a forest away from the rest of the crowd, only hearing the fireworks in the distance, with their own private bonfire, and Ed was letting his metal arm heat up. After 20 seconds, when the metal began to look as if it was going (although logically Roy knew it would take a much hotter temperature to actually melt the metal), Ed withdrew his hand and placed it back to one of Roy's white scars, making the man hiss.

"Does it hurt now?"

Most of the scars were numb.

"A little, yes." He seethed, lying and trying to pulled his hand free of from Ed's flesh one whilst not moving the arm Ed was tracing. If he moved slightly to the side Ed would touch unscarred skin, and as many times as he burnt himself, he was still scared of doing it again.

"Does it really?" Ed pushed, dragging the hot metal fingers up again, and watched as Roy shivered, shaking his head and conceding to the lie. "Where else are you burnt?"

Roy gulped, but began to answer and Ed traced his searing hand further up his arms.

"My back, chest, legs… Most places I guess. What are you doing."

He watched as the boy bent his head, kissing the places he'd just singed.

"You wanted us to be together tonight. You planned it all week since that party on the 31st."

Roy flushed, though you couldn't really tell because he was already pretty pink from the heat of the flames. He had been planning something special for tonight, but those plans had been crushed when the fuehrer had asked him to oversee the fireworks show, and besides, Ed wasn't supposed to know about them. And they certainly weren't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be showing Ed a good time tonight, not letting himself being turned on by the boy re-burning his scars - for Gates sake!

"Colonel."

He felt his hand being let go and his shirt being lifted up, and squirmed slightly as Ed inspected the scars on his chest by the firelight. Last time the -uh- cuffs has managed to stop Ed from removing his shirt, so he'd never seen his upper body. Never seen the deep white scars that littered his chest and back. They were old and didn't hurt him anymore, _unless someone held hot metal to them_, he cringed, yelping as Ed did just that.

"Fuck. Holy Gate! Ed that _hurts_."

The Fullmetal alchemist removed his hand, kissing where he had just scorched, making Roy's knees wobble dangerously.

"You're sensitive there." The boy commented, his breath ghosting over the now hot, and wet, skin. He laughed jovially though, as the two of them fell to the ground. Roy because his knees had given out at the combination of the three different sensations, and Ed because he was holding on to Roy with a fare amount of force. The Colonel found himself on the muddy ground, their fire slowly going out because they weren't feeding it, and with the Fullmetal alchemist on top of him, with a still burning hot hand. The boy pooled his military jacket, pushing it up near his shoulders so he could better access the scars and started again.

- X -

In the early hours in the morning, with most of the people gone home and their fire fully put out (and somehow managing to avoid people looking for them and finding them in a rather awkward situation), Roy found himself cuddled in to the golden haired boy again, pissed off that he'd somehow let the boy take complete control _again_. After all the business with the scars, having been subjected to a _torture_ beyond comparison, he found himself with no will or energy to fight whatever Ed had in store for the rest of the night. It was cold, lying on the muddy floor in the middle of HQ forest, with only Fullmetal's trademark coat somehow managing to stretch enough to loosely cover both of them (although Roy was happy to say Ed was not as covered as he could have been, and that suited the man just fine), but his body still felt hot from the bonfire the night before, and all the places Ed had touched him with his searing Automail hand.

He closed his eyes briefly, opening them again to watch the moon gently frame the golden features of the boy next to him, and thought to himself how much he could not possibly wait until _Christmas_.

**Hope you like it RizaBaby. :P Sorry it is two days late, but my internet was down over the weekend.**


End file.
